A decision support model may include a computer-based information system that provides information in support of organizational decision-making activities. A user may utilize the decision support model to receive information identifying potential results of a particular decision. Product lifecycle management may refer to the process of managing the entire lifecycle of a product, including replacement of the product, scrapping of the product, and design of another product.